Managed Care
Managed Care is a fanfiction crossover between Glee and General Hospital. The main protagonist is ''Glee ''character Kurt Hummel who arrives in Port Charles, New York immediately following the death of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Shortly after his arrival, Kurt checks in at the Metro Court, the city's premier hotel, which is co-owned and operated by Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos. Kurt and Carly hit it off immediately, despite their differences in age, upbringing, and profession. They soon declare themselves best friends. This relationship will surprise and appall most of the residents of Port Charles. Kurt explains to Carly that he has come to Port Charles for a new job. He previously lived in Paris, though he never speaks of exactly what he did there. Carly is surprised the youthful Kurt is actually a physician. Kurt relays that he completed his undergraduate studies at the Sorbonne in Paris, followed by medical school at St. George's University, just outside of London. He completed his residency at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota, and then continued with a fellowship at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore, Maryland. Carly can't help but wonder why someone as accomplished as Kurt has chosen a rather mediocre city in upstate New York. He hints that he has another agenda, but is reticent to speak of it. Carly, not usually known for her patience or grace, surprisingly tells him she'll wait until he's ready to discuss it. Kurt distracts Carly by asking about her family. She enthusiastically tells him about her sons Michael and Morgan, and her daughter Josslyn. She becomes rather alarmed when Kurt so easily profiles her personality, but she's also incredibly relieved. She never prevaricates and doesn't hesitate to point out her many faults. Almost universally relived by the town, Carly hasn't a friend in a very long time. She's thrilled that Kurt sees her for exactly who she is and likes that person. The more Carly opens up to Kurt, the greater her catharsis. She confides in her new friend that which is most troubling her: her eldest child, Michael, has confessed that he was raped while he was in prison. Carly desperately wants to help her son, but knows that she has neither the experience nor the training to do so. Kurt agrees with Carly that Michael should see a therapist, but cautions her that his recovery is ultimately up to him. The harder she pushes, the further he will push her away. Kurt believes that Michael can and will recover; when Carly questions his certainty, he admits he is also a rape survivor. At the close of his first evening in Port Charles, happy to have found a true friend, Kurt confesses to Carly that he has actually come to Port Charles in search of his half-brother. He relates that his father had a brief affair after the death of Kurt's mother, Suzanne, which possibly resulted in a child. Kurt believes that Damian Spinelli might be his brother. He relates that he was recently contacted by Spinelli's grandmother, who had raised him after his mother abandoned him. The woman claimed that Burt Hummel was the father of her grandson. After learning Burt had died while Kurt was in high school, she contacted him to alert him to the existence of his brother. Carly is floored that Spinelli could be in any way related to Kurt. She's also suspicious of the grandmother's motives, especially considering how wealthy Kurt is. She suggests it could all be a scheme, giving voice to thoughts Kurt, who desperately wants some biological connection to another person, has tried to suppress. They both agree a DNA test should be run prior to approaching Spinelli, Carly also tells Kurt that Spinelli is employed by her best friends, Jason Morgan, the enforcer of local mob don Sonny Corinthos. Displeased that his brother is mobbed-up, Kurt decides to take a wait-and-see approach with regard to Spinelli. The next day, Carly and Kurt go to General Hospital. As of late, Carly has been reevaluating her antipathy toward Elizabeth Webber. In the wake of Robin's death and Jason's marrying Sam McCall, Carly realizes that she has been unfair to Elizabeth. Having decided to befriend Elizabeth, Carly also determines to ask the woman's help with Michael, as Elizabeth is also a rape survivor who went through counseling, as well as a medical professional. Kurt tags along because Carly wants to introduce him to her mother, Bobbie Jones, the head nurse of General Hospital. Kurt thinks it's a good time to become acquainted with his new place of employment. Carly introduces Kurt to her mother, Elizabeth, and Epiphany Johnson, all of whom are surprised Carly actually has a friend. Kurt wastes no time in endearing himself to Bobbie, who believes Kurt will be very good for her daughter. Elizabeth is very welcoming and Kurt is stunned by her beauty, upon which he remarks. To the shock of Bobbie and Epiphany, Carly, who has always been envious of Elizabeth, shows no jealousy. Kurt and Epiphany enjoy some banter while Elizabeth pages Dr. Monica Quartermaine, cardiologist and Chief of Staff at General Hospital. While waiting for Monica to arrive, Kurt provides his future colleagues with a basic autobiography. When he mentions the Sorbonne, the women can't help but think of the late Robin Scorpio, of whom they make mention. Kurt understands and proceeds to extoll the virtues of the woman, of whom he was very familiar due to her accomplishments at the Sorbonne, as well as her later medical and research endeavors. As he sings Robin's praises, he is unaware that Monica, Nikolas Cassadine, and Dr. Patrick Drake, Robin's widower, are standing right behind him. When he realizes this, he apologizes for upsetting Patrick. Instead, Patrick thanks him, acknowledging that his words about Robin perfectly describe how Patrick himself had felt about her. Elizabeth introduces Kurt to Monica, who, despite having hired him, is surprised he appears so young, especially considering his accomplished curriculam vitae. Patrick immediately feels at ease with Kurt and is pleased the man is joining the staff at General Hospital. Patrick is also glad to see Kurt defending Carly, for whom Patrick has always had a soft spot. Kurt reminds him so much of Robin that it makes his mourning that much more keen. A surly Nikolas is disbelieving that a mere child could in any way be a legiimate physician. Kurt immediately volleys with his age, remarking that Nikolas knows very well how old he is. Nikolas is shocked to realize the man before him is his childhood friend Kurt Hummel. Though Nikolas is several years older, Kurt had been one of the bright spots of his rather dreary past. Kurt and NIkolas explain to the others that they have known each other for many years. The others are quite surprised by how effusive Nikolas is with Kurt, as he's usually distant and reserved. Nikolas literally picks Kurt off the floor and sweeps him into a crushing hug, Kurt protesting all the while. When Nikolas finally releases Kurt, he babbles about how happy he is to see his friends again, immediately inviting Kurt to stay with him and his son Spencer at Wyndemere, his palatial home on nearby Spoon Island. He is distressed when Kurt declines, and becomes perturbed when Kurt expresses his desire to remain at the Metro Court to be near to Carly, whom Nikolas despises. Kurt demands that Nikolas will respect Carly while in his presence, otherwise their friendship will cool drastically. Nikolas, far too happy to have been reunited with Kurt to risk losing him, complies. Kurt also adds that he's aware Nikolas' grandmother, Helena Cassadine has been running amok in Port Charles. He is not interested in renewing their acquaintance any sooner than necessary. The point gives Nikolas considerable pause. He's lost so much to Helena; he won't risk losing Kurt, as well. Kurt tells the others that, in fact, Helena is quite fond of him and would never hurt him physically, but would seek to use him to control Nikols, which he will not permit. Kurt's defense of him pleases Nikolas so much, Elizabeth and Carly separately begin speculating just how close the relationship between their friends is, as well as how much closer Nikolas might like it to become. Suddenly, Brenda Barrett arrives like a tornado and immediately throws herself at Patrick. As Robin's best friend, Brenda is devastated by her death. Brenda babbles about how this must all be some horrible nightmare when Kurt interrupts. Brenda stares at him and asks if they know each other. When Kurt supplies his name, Brenda refuses to believe it. As far as she's concerned, Kurt Hummel is and always will be fifteen years old. She refuses to posit the fact he is now twenty-eight because of how old that would make her. Nikolas and Brenda, both jealous of the other's friendship with Kurt, immediately begin quarrelling. Kurt seizes the opportunity to push Carly at Elizabeth. As the two women hold a private conversation in the waiting room at the end of the hall, Kurt, Bobbie, Monica, and Epiphany watch with amusment as Nikolas and Brenda disparage one another and argue about which of them Kurt most likes. Kurt reveals that he and Nikolas have been friends since childhood, though they haven't seen each other in fifteen years. He relates they were introduced by their grandmothers, who were acquaintances. He says it is really not so unusual that he and Nikolas know each other, as European nobility tend to be at least aware of one another. Nikolas is a Greek prince, while Kurt is a French duke. Monica is surprised to learn she's hired the grandson of the late Katrine Valois, a French philanthropost who raised hundreds of millions of dollars for a variety of charitable organizations. As Nikolas and Kurt play catch-up and Carly and Elizabeth discuss Michael, no one pays much attention as the elevator doors open. Still, for some reason, Kurt slowly turns toward them, promptly dropping his coffee as he looks up the mother he has been mourning for almost twenty-five years. Kurt immediately flees General Hospital, unable to face the fact that his mother has been alive all of this time. Carly quickly gives chase with Patrick hot on her heels. Nikolas and Brenda, who had been arguing over their respective relationship with Kurt, briefly unite in demanding from Anna how she could have abandoned Kurt for so long. Nikolas in particular is unforgiving, but relents when Brenda asks him to consider what Kurt would want them to do. Nikolas then departs in search of Kurt, having a sneaking suspicion where his friend might be heading. Kate Howard and Sonny Corinthos are having yet another one of their relationship squabbles, this time on the docks down by the Port Charles River. Kate argues that she and Sonny were no longer children and it is time to put childish things behind them. They might have grown up together in Bensonhurst, but that world was a long way from where there were now. They grew into different people and while their attractions burns as brightly as ever, Kate reaches the conclusion that Sonny is not good for her, that she doesn't like who she is when she's with him. Sonny pleads his case to give them a chance, but Kate is unmoved. Just as she is about to depart, she and Sonny notice a young man running past them toward one of the piers. Kate stares after him, almost sure she recognizes him. Just as Kurt is disappearing, Carly and Patrick arrive. Carly demands to know from Sonny and Kate if they have seen Kurt. Deducing from Carly's for once not-tragic outfit, Kate realizes Kurt and Carly know each other. Carly is annoyed that Kurt is acquainted with yet another woman she can't stand. When she declares herself Kurt's best friend, Kate is absolutely appalled. Carly draws the connection between Kurt and Anna, pointing out to Sonny that Kurt is therefore Robin's brother. Sonny, who loved Robin deeply and knows had badly he has failed her, silently vows to do right by Kurt as it's the only thing he can do for Robin. He's vaguely terrified, however, when Carly smugly announces that Kurt knows very well who Sonny Corinthos is. How? Because his other best friend is Santana Lopez, a notorious mafia queen and head of one of the largest cartels in Argentina. Sonny is familiar with her reputation, as well as that of her chief enforcer and wife, Brittany Pierce. He realizes then and there that he must tread carefully around Kurt. Not much scares him, but La Loca Lopez most definitely does. Regardless, Sonny cannot help but be intrigued by Kurt. Not only is the young man almost certainly protected by Santana Lopez, but he is best friends with Sonny's ex-wife Carly, close friends with his ex-fiancée Brenda Barrett, the brother of Robin Scorpio-Drake, but is also know to his current but soon-to-be-ex paramour Kate Howard. He points Carly and Patrick toward where Kurt was headed, the latter two deducing Kurt would probably take refuge at Wyndemere, Nikolas' gothic castle on nearby Spoon Island. Kate is rather circumspect about her relationship with Kurt and, other than a cryptic comment, reveals nothing of import. Troubled, when Sonny tries to steer the direction of their conversation back to saving their relationship, Kate promptly breaks up with him and storms off to work, leaving Sonny to wonder who Kurt Hummel is and why he's really in Port Charles. Indeed, Kurt has sought sanctuary at Wyndemere, but rather than finding Nikolas' staff or young son, Spencer, he is instead troubled to find Nikki's grandmother, the fearsome Helena Cassadine. Helena is holding Luke Spencer, Holly Sutton, and Ethan Lovett hostage. She fully plans to kill Ethan, who is purported to be the illegitimate child of Holly and Luke, simply because she enjoys hurting Luke. Kurt doesn't relish the idea of drawing Helena's attention, but nor does he wish to inadvertently abet a murder. He makes his presence known, much to the delight of Helena, who has always adored him. Kurt's grandmother Katrine had been one of Helena's few friends, and Helena had always hoped that Kurt and Nikolas would enjoy a relationship beyond that of close friends. Kurt dances around the subject of his friendship with Nikolas by exposing Holly, who is actually being impersonated by her identical half-sister Paloma. He reveals Ethan is actually the son of Paloma and Bill Eckert, Luke's lookalike cousin, and thus he is related by blood to Luke, Lucky, Lulu, Bobbie, Lucas, and Carly. Kurt reveals he is actually very close with Holly and had spent the past two weeks with her in England. To further verify his claim, he calls Holly in front of the others. Paloma flees, though Helena surreptitiously sends some underlings after her. Kurt also knows but doesn't say that Santana is after Paloma as well. He doesn't know why and has no interest in finding out. He is forced to tell Holly about Robin and then sends his jet back to England to retrieve her for the funeral. Category:Fanfiction, Crossover, Glee, General Hospital, Kurt Hummel, Carly Corinthos, Elizabeth Webber, Nikolas Cassadine Category:Managed Care, Brenda Barrett, Bobbie Jones, Monica Quartermaine, Patrick Drake